Beaten and Confused
by Anxietydriven
Summary: Aiyana Uley moved to San Fransisco four years ago leaving behind her best friend Paul. Sam leaves her with her dad the day he turns 18 to move back to La Push but won't tell her why. Will she learn to forgive Sam? Will her and Paul fall back into the same friendship? Paul/OC Rated T but may change for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This if my first Twilight Fan Fic in quiet some time. It will have a lot of angst but that is just the type of writing I love lol. It is a Paul/OC story. Feel free to review_**

**_and let me know if it catches anyones attention. I just started it today so we will see where it goes. _**

**_Summary: Aiyana Uley has had enough of her father's abuse and flees to La Push the day she turns 18. She and Sam were moved to San Francisco four years ago_**

**_but Sam left her when he turned 18 claiming he had to do something for the tribe. Will Aiyana forgive Sam? Will she fall back into the same patterns with her childhood _**

**_best friend Paul? _**

**_Aiyana pronounced (eye-ana)_**

**_Aiya (eye-a)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A text woke me up, or a bunch of them I should say. I groaned as I looked at my phone noticing the time was half past five. My head is killing me.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIYA!-Paul _

_ I LOVE AND MISS YOU SO MUCH-Paul_

_ Wake up and love me-Paul _

_ Hello?-Paul_

_ Are you alive-Paul_

Slightly annoyed but still having a smile I text back a quick thank you before getting out of bed to head to the shower. Taking over 20 minutes I notice the water is getting cold and finally getting out.

I get out of the bathroom quickly hoping to deny ever taking a shower if question and walk quietly back down to my bedroom. I sit down at my vanity and look at my reflection, a slight bruise had formed on my neck from where my dad had grabbed me the night before.

He had a slight slur when his breathe had hit my face and it smelt of Jack Daniels. Shaking the memory from my head I quickly apply make up to the area and realize that it's the best I can cover it. I let my hair air dry as I apply a slight liner and mascara to highlight my green eyes.

I saw my phone ringing and before it started making too much noise, I jump to go answer to avoid waking up my dad. It was Sam, I shook my head with disgust and sent it to voicemail. He left me here with him, he abandoned me knowing how bad he got when he would drink.

I go into the closet to find something to wear on my last day of high school and find a white floral dress with dark blue pattern. It was warm here in San Francisco as it was already May. Today was my 18th birthday, meaning after today, I was free and I was definitely going home, hopefully Paul would let me stay with him.

Paul was my best friend, we grew up together but when I was 14 and Sam was 16, we moved down to California because my dad got a promotion on to be a partner in a Law firm. I wonder if they would still want him knowing he beat me every chance he got.

Sam left back to La Push when he was 18, claiming he needed to be on the reservation for some reason he couldn't tell me. I haven't talked to him since that day.

_"Sam Please! Don't leave me here, he's going to get worse with you gone, please don't leave me!" I pleaded with him tears running down my face as he put his bag into the truck before turning to me. _

_ "I have to Aiyana. You'll be fine," Sam said not looking me in the eyes and just looking over my head at the house. _

_ "Take me with you," I pleaded again. Dad would be home soon and when he would see Sam gone I knew he was going to hurt me worse than ever before. _

_ "No," Sam said moving to the other side of the truck and getting in. I followed and before he closed the door he reached over touching the side of head cupping my cheek, "I love you so much little sister, if I could take you I would,". I take a step back from him his hand going limp landing on his pants. _

_ "I hate you, don't ever call me your sister again," I gritted out through my teeth before walking around and walking back into the house. _

I never looked back and I haven't answered any of his texts or call since. It had gotten worse after Sam left. When dad realized Sam wasn't there anymore he blamed me for him leaving us. It started with shoving but quickly escalated to me being his own personal punching bag.

I walked to the closet pulling out the duffle bag and began shoving everything in. I wasn't staying for graduation much to my friends dismay but they didn't know what was happening here.

I managed to cover most of the attacks and scares pretty well so no one suspected anything. I heard his bed creak and quickly started shoving things in the bag not caring what it was. He walked over to my room and I quickly dropped the bag shoving it under my bed.

Without knocking he opened the door and rage was in his eyes. I looked down at the floor knowing something bad was coming. He walked over quickly grabbing my hair causing me to look up at him.

"You look just like that bitch," He snarled in my face before slamming his fist into my eye. The burning started but I knew better than to fight back. I could feel warm liquid running down the side of my face the next blow went to my stomach. I doubled over struggling to breathe as the blows continued. My mind was fuzzy but I knew I had to get out of there before he killed me. I pushed him back catching him by surprise he fell and hit his head on the side of the bed knocking him out cold.

Quickly grabbing the bag I grabbed the laptop I had hidden and the money stashed. I took a quick look in the mirror seeing my white dress now had red on it as the cut on my head continued to bleed.

I grabbed the keys to my car and ran to it throwing everything in the back. I quickly turned over the engine and reversed back out of the drive way. As I was going to throw the car into reverse, I saw him at the front door looking at me with murder written in his eyes.

I drove for hours towards Washington before even deeming it safe to pull over. I knew I was only 3 hours away from La Push but I needed to stop for some caffeine. Pulling my old truck into a gas station I grabbed a hoodie and began to try and get some of the blood off my face with a napkin. I zipped the hoodie up and pulled the hood up to hide as much as my face as I could.

I could feel the eyes on me as I took my coffee to the register, throwing three dollars on the counter I walked out and went straight back to my truck not wanting to meet the worried glances from strangers.

I took a long sip before returning to the road, I looked at the clock and saw it was just past 11 pm. I have been driving since 7 this morning and I was feeling it. I passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign and suddenly all my worries seemed to wash away. I was home, safe.

Pulling into the familiar drive way I shut off the truck and grabbed my bag. I walked up to the door and knocked. There was some shuffling and a light turned on before the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own twilight just Aiyana. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Aiyana? What happened?" Paul's mom said pulling me into a hug. Everything I kept in for years started pouring out and I was sobbing into her chest my lungs still having trouble as I am sure he cracked one of my ribs this morning.

Paul's mom was like my own as my mom passed away pretty early in my life so I don't remember her much, I was only five but they were best friends. Kate stepped in as the mother figure as me and Paul were inseparable most of our lives.

After my mom died, Dad was heartbroken for years but was still my dad. When I turned 13 was the first time he laid a hand on me, promising he would never do it again I believed him.

It got worse when we moved to San Francisco, he used to tell me no one would believe me if I told because he was so high up in power. He told me that I was worthless and broken and no one would love me. I had believed him for so long that when Sam left, I believed him even more.

I was brought back into reality as Kate continued to hold me close and not once letting up on her grip.

"Baby girl, you gotta tell me what happened," Kate whispered in my ear softly. Taking a deep breateh I let go and stepped back.

"I can't," I said simply, afraid of what he would do if he found out I opened my mouth, he'd kill me.

Kate gave me a look before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs, "You get some rest, Paul is out but he should be back by the morning, your room is exactly how you left it and you know where everything is, I am right down the hall if you need anything,". I nodded my head giving her a small smile as I walked into the room, I spent so much of my childhood in.

I set my duffle bag on the bed grabbing a change of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I turned the shower on the hottest setting before getting in, my whole body ached. I scrubbed at my skin with what I assumed to be Paul's wintergreen body wash and kept scrubbing even as the red water run clear. I was raw and, in even more pain, when I was done.

I sat down in the tub when someone knocked on the door, "Aiya?" I heard his soft voice through the door. It was deeper than I remembered but I could recognize that voice anywhere, Paul.

Not trusting myself to say anything I just set my head against the cold tile and let the water run over me. The knocking got more urgent and I went to glare at it bust opened. I whimpered in fear and cowered to the corner of the bath not wanting to face the angriness that usually followed.

Paul reached in turning off the water and I have never been so thankful for a shower curtain, "Come on Aiya," he said ever so softly reaching a towel in for me not peeking. I took the towel and stood up wrapping it around me before opening the curtain slowly. Paul was there, but not the Paul I knew, he was taller, more muscular but I couldn't meet his eyes.

I could feel his stare run over my face that was probably blue and purple, he reached out to me lifting me like I weighed nothing. The second his hands hit my hips I knew I was safe, Paul would never hurt me. He sat me on the counter and reached into the cabinet behind him pulling out a bandage and cream. He lightly applied the cream and I winced but his comforting whispers helped me breathe through the pain.

"Aiyana, did he do this to you?" Paul said softly but I could still hear the anger in his voice. I shook my head no as a reflex and a growl came from his chest frightening me.

I had accidently let it slip that he put his hands on me on one of our many late night phone calls but quickly explained it into an accident. He never seemed to believe me and constantly asked questions about him touching me.

"Don't lie to me, not now baby girl," Paul whispered softly lifting my chin to look at him. Refusing to meet his eyes I shook my head up and down and he started shaking really bad and I sat back still waiting for the blow, he calmed down instantly and touched my shoulder, I jumped away from him and off the counter into the room I put my stuff. I put on a baggy T-shirt wincing at the pain in my stomach as I stretched. I cried out when I put on the sweats as they put pressure on my stomach.

Immediately I heard knocking on the door, "Aiyana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, you know I would never hurt you," Paul pleaded through the locked door. I sighed knowing what he said was true and moved to unlock the door but nothing more than that.

I laid on the twin bed and stared at the wall next to me. Paul came in quietly and slowly, I'm sure to avoid freaking me out. He laid behind me his heat radiating against my back as he wrapped his arm around me, I wince and hope he didn't notice but he quickly pulls back and moves to leave.

Before I realize what I am saying I reach out grabbing his hand, "No, please don't leave me," I whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure he heard me.

"I don't want to hurt you Aiya," Paul said back softly. I shook my head still not looking at him.

"It's not you, my pants are just applying to much pressure to my stomach," I said louder but still not more than a whisper. I needed him to stay, he couldn't leave me like everyone else.

He wordlessly left and I heard the door open and shut softly, my heart broke again. He left, even if it just was the other room. My heart beat picked up when I heard the door open and close and Paul walk over to me.

"Sit up baby," he whispered and I did as he asked, hoping that'd make him stay, "Take off your shirt, I'll turn around," I did as he asked and looked up at him noticing his bare back and basketball shorts but he did as he said he would and wasn't looking.

I noticed him holding a shirt in his hand that he slowly put into my lap afraid I might break but still not looking. I put the shirt on and it drowned me, "Now you don't need to wear those pants, take them off baby, I promise you're safe with me,".

I don't even notice he has called me baby three times until now. I smile a little but find it weird because our friendship had always been platonic, but I like it. I stand up and pull down my pants leaving just boy shorts before reaching out to touch his back softly. His warm skin making a rush run through me. He turns around and not to startle me wraps his arms around me softly.

"I missed you so much Aiya, I am so happy you came home," he whispers as he leans down to hug me. I didn't notice how tall he was compared to me until now. I was only 5'4 and he had to be over a foot taller. He picks me up gently careful not to squeeze too tight and lays me in bed with my head on his chest and wrapped his arms carefully around me again.

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning," Paul whispers into my hair before pressing a kiss into the crown. I slip into a deep sleep with a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! **

**disclaimer: Don't own twilight **

* * *

Chapter three

I wake up and sit up suddenly not knowing where I am, then the memories of yesterday all came back. I panicked and jumped when hands reached toward me.

"Aiyana, it's just me," Paul says softly. I smile softly and relax back and turn to him so were face to face. I look at him as he curled up in a ball to avoid falling off the twin bed.

"You really don't fit in this bed," I said with a smirk. Paul chuckles and I am looking anywhere but his face.

"Yeah, no tonight we're sleeping in my bed," Paul says with that half smile that I missed so much. I feel my heart flutter and as stupid as it sounds, I'm happy he wants to sleep with me again.

I get up and forget I am only in Paul's shirt as I make my way to the bathroom with my tooth brush in hand. He follows closely behind and grabs his own out of the cup and starts to put toothpaste on as I snatch it from his hands and use the tooth paste first. He just rolls his eyes at me and holds his hand out expectantly.

I look at the mirror, big mistake. The whole right side of my face was bruised and there was a bandage on my head cover what I assumed was a cut, I looked further down my neck and noticed more bruises from where he grabbed me. I looked over in the mirror to see Paul frowning down at me and before he glances up to meet my eyes and I look down quickly.

"You're beautiful Aiya, don't forget that," Paul says before he finishes brushing his teeth taking me out of my trance I soon follow as he walks down the stairs. Kate sat at the table and smiles brightly at us when we come down the stairs.

"It's like a time warp, except Aiyana is in less clothes," Kate says motioning to my shirt. I smile feeling my face heat up and if I didn't have tanned skin, im sure I'd be as red as a tomato. Making my way to cabinet where the breakfast cereal is and turn to see Paul and his mom having a silent conversation with their eyes. Kate looks over to me and smiles again as I have lucky charms in my hand and milk in the other.

"Serious time warp, she's been here for like 5 minutes and is already in the lucky charms," Kate says with a roll of her eyes. I laugh slightly and they both turn to me surprised that I am capable of making noise. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes moving to wear the bowls are I still can't reach it.

"Still can't reach?" Paul said from behind me as he grabs two bowls. I push him lightly grabbing the bowls out of his hands. He laughs at me and takes a seat next to his mom.

I make us bowls of cereal and hand one to Paul before taking a seat across from the two.

"I have to leave for work, I'll be home around 6, I'm assuming you're staying here now Aiya?" Kate said standing up putting her own bowl in the sink.

"If you don't mind," I said my own voice surprising me at how strong I sounded.

"She doesn't mind, wanna go to the beach?" Paul answers and I roll my eyes again at him and look at Kate who just smiles at us and waves goodbye.

"Not really," I said staring intently into my cereal. I can feel the look that Paul is giving me, "Dude that didn't work when we were younger, it's not going to work now,".

I look up at Paul who just shrugs and mutters something under his breath then as if he had the most brilliant idea ever his head pops up, "How about a movie marathon?". I smile at him and nod my head yes and he immediately shoves the rest of the cereal in his mouth before moving to get the popcorn and soda.

"You still eat like a pig," I wrinkle my nose at him as he turns to look over at me with a glare before settling into his half smile.

"I'm a growing boy baby," Paul says before returning to the cupboard to dig for the popcorn. There's that word again, baby.

Lets be real, I was practically in love with him my whole life but when I moved and he didn't do anything I pretty much accepted he didn't see me like that. Before I have a chance to think I blurt out, "So, who's the new girl of the week?".

He stops shuffling for a few second almost frozen in place as he place the new found bag into the microwave.

"What do you mean?" he said still sound surprised. I just shrug my shoulders grabbing my bowl and moving it to the sink.

"You think I didn't ask Leah about you?" I said and smirked at him avoiding my eye contact. He knew Leah would tell me the truth and looking flushed just grabbed the popcorn from the microwave putting it into a bowl and moving to the living room. Weird.

I wash out our bowls and put them in the dishwasher opening the fridge and grabbing a couple cokes. When I come back I see has put in 'Beauty and the Beast' and smile as he remembered my favorite movie growing up.

"This movie is just so cute because-," I start before Paul looks at me rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, because she loves him for all of him not just his charming good looks," Paul says.

I take a seat on the other side of the couch suddenly overwhelmed by my teenage hormones coming back.

"Why are you sitting over there?" Paul asks as if it's the weirdest thing he's ever seen. I shrug and before I can open my mouth to respond Paul moves over to me placing the bowl in my lap.

I sneak a glance towards him and examine his face. He still has that smile that is the same as the boy I fell in love with as a young girl. His jaw line was more defined, but his full lips were still sexy as hell. I smile to myself and before I have time to look away he looks toward me with his cocky grin.

"See something you—," his words stopped short as his beautiful brown eyes meet mine.

I couldn't bring myself to look away and I for the first time in a long time, it feels like everything is going to be okay. Well, at least it did before he stood up quickly suddenly making the popcorn fly everywhere as he ran out the back door.

The only sounds of the movie playing in the background as the screen door slams shut. I stare at the spot he retreated for I don't know how long before shaking my head to clear the haziness. I look down and see the popcorn all over me, the couch and I'm sure the floor.

"He may look like a man but still makes a mess like a child," I mutter to myself before going about cleaning up the mess. I keep looking towards the door hoping he will come back but he never does.

After a serious, mental battle, I decide not to let this affect me. I have let other people make my life hell for the past four years, it's about time I start to stand on my own two feet. Storming up to his room, I look around seeing that not much has changed. I pull open a drawer, smirking, when I find my favorite hoodie to steal from him when I was just 14. I pulled it over my head before heading back to my room and throwing on some leggings. Sighing, I look in the mirror and try and do some damage control on the bruises.

I grab some sun glasses that were probably too big for my head and make my way downstairs with my satchel slung over my shoulder. A pained howl stops me in my tracks as I reach the last step. I really don't remember the wolves being so close. Taking a deep breath I walk to the front door and grab the hide-a-way key from under the matt, locking the door before making my way down the steps.

I see Paul's truck is still here and take a look around the forest as I feel eyes on me, it makes me feel safe unlike the gross feeling in my stomach I got every day when I returned home from school.

I walk down the road leading to the small diner and walk in with a ring of the bell on the door. Sue is standing behind the counter and greets me kindly before she looks up and gasps.

"Aiyana? Leah!" Sue yells and starts fussing over me asking if I was hungry. I laugh and return her hug lightly before she pulls back once more, "Are you staying for good?".

"Probably," I said with a small smile. Sue gives me a small smile back and motions for me to sit at the counter before yelling for Leah again.

"What's so urgent mom?" Leah says walking out from the back with her permanent glare on her face. She looks up suddenly and smiles, "Aiya,". She said as if she was relieved to see me in one piece.

She grabs ahold of me and I am pulled into yet another hug from the duo. My ribs are burning but I grab hold of her and hold on tight.

"Leah, you're suffocating her," Sue says as she smiled from behind her and I give her a grateful smile as she sends me a wink. Leah looks over my face her eyes stopping at the bandage and her eyes traveling over the bruises. I shake my head briefly begging her not to bring it up, pleading with my eyes. I couldn't talk about it, not yet.

She frowns slightly as Sue starts to speak, "Whatever you want, on the house," Sue said handing me a menu. I smiled my thanks and began to look over the menu before I hear a familiar laugh. I feel my breath stop. I look up to find Leah throwing daggers at the booming laughter from behind me. I turn my head slight but enough to draw attention to me as if he could sense me there.

"Aiyana," I heard him whisper but I just turned back to Leah quickly hoping to disappear. I looked up at Leah as I winced hearing his heavy foot steps she looks at me with pain in her eyes reflecting exactly how I feel.

"On second thought, just got back in to town, have so much to do, see ya," I rushed out quickly turning and flying off the seat into a rock hard wall. I hiss through my teeth as I try and breathe through the pain.

"Aiyana, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," Sam said who grabbed my shoulder making it worse. I ripped his hands off me and glared up at him for a quick second. He looked so _sad._

I feel my face falter for a second before I push down every emotion I was feeling, the anger, the pain, the hurt, even the happiness. I glare at him again making my way around him pulling my sun glasses on my face as I enter the brisk air.

"Now what?" I ask myself quietly walking in the direction of Paul's house. I walk past the turn though, lost in my own thoughts and the familiar smell leading me. I come out of my trance when my feet his the sand, the beach, my favorite place. My sanctuary.

The beaches near San Francisco may be warmer but they're not home. I felt someone watching me and quickly turn to scan the trees, not seeing anything I wrap it up to paranoia.

I smile brightly and take a seat pulling out my sketch book from my bag and getting lost in my thoughts, letting my hand do whatever it wants too.

"I have to tell you something," a voice says from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have the next few chapters written there is just a few things I keep rewriting to make sure the story flows correctly. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It means more to me than you could ever know. This is a pretty long chapter as will the next couple be, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight because if I did it would be all about the wolves. **

**Chapter 4**

"I have something to tell you," a voice from behind me said, Jade Black, Jacob's cousin from the Makah reservation.

I just stared at her through my glasses motioning to the spot next to me and she sat down next to me.

"I wish you never came back," she said sighing looking out over the ocean. I stayed silent and just looked out straight ahead, "But that doesn't matter, I know you're it for him. I was never the girl who he was meant to be with,".

"What are you talking about Jade?" I said suddenly way more confused after her second confession.

"Don't act so oblivious Aiyana, it doesn't suit you," Jade said through her teeth. Woah, woah woah, what the fuck? What did I do?

"I haven't done anything to you, why are you so pissed? I haven't even talked to you since I was 14," I said turning to glare at her.

"Whatever Aiyana, he deserves better than your abused 'help me' act, you're probably just dramatizing everything, like you have since we were kids," Jade said with the same anger I had directed towards the ocean.

"Fuck you Jade, I hope you never have to experience this, just-," I said standing up and glaring down at her grabbing my stuff, "Fuck off,". She just continued to stare out past me acting like I wasn't here anymore.

I scoffed and walked up the beach and barley heard her yell after me, "Nice drawing Aiyana,". I look down at the sketch book in my hand, a grey wolf. _What? _

I was pissed and hurt but focusing on the anger burning inside me I practically ran back to the house taking the short cut from when we were kids through the forest, big mistake.

"You're even prettier in person," a voice called out from above me, I snapped my head up glaring at the intruder, "I can't wait to taste you,".

I couldn't see anything other than the red eyes from through the branches, "What?" I whispered all the anger melting away.

Just then he jumped down standing right in front of me, I flinched back. He smiled a perfect smile contrasting to his pale skin.

"Don't you remember me little Aiya?" he said reaching his hand to touch my face. I take a large step back and I feel my chest tighten as my breath gets shorter.

I remember him, he was of my dad's clients, he would stare at me when ever he was over with a smile that made my skin crawl worse than my own father's did. I turn to run the other direction but before I could take a step, he's in front of me again. I gasp and try to back away tripping over a root.

"Ah, there you go," he said pleased before looking up past me and frowning. I turn back and see a large horse sized wolf behind him growling as it makes its way to standing in front of me protectively, it was the same one from the drawing. Sooner rather than later, a dark russet colored wolf, a black wolf and another smaller lighter grey wolf come out of the forest to form a protective circle around me.

I could hear my own heart beating in my ears, the blood all rushing to my head. _I would love to wake up now._

"See you soon beautiful Aiyana," the man said as he turned and ran so fast, I didn't have time to blink before he was gone. Three out of the four wolves went after him snarling and snapping. The large dark grey wolf turned back to me slowly.

I stare at my lap, hoping this isn't the way I die. I loved wolves growing up, why'd they have to be the one to kill me? I hear a whine and snap my head up to see the grey wolf staring at me laying it's head down in a way that could only mean friendly

"Just when I was feeling hopeful, I get eaten by a wolf, I loved wolves growing up," I say out loud and the wolf lets out a snort which almost sounded like a laugh. Against everything in my head, I study the wolf, the way it carries itself like a warrior almost down to how it was now, careful and caring.

"Oh fuck me," I said to the wolf who just twitches it ear, "Here lies Aiyana Uley, killed for being an idiot,". I mutter to myself as I stand to my feet, taking a step closer to the horse sized wolf who I swear rolls it's eyes at me. I sit down next to the wolf and look into its eyes, those same eyes I would recognize anywhere, Paul.

I cock my head at the wolf, nearly squinting my eyes before my eyes widen and I realize exactly what was happening.

"The legends," I whisper and the wolf whines again pushing it's head towards my hand.

"Dude are you kidding me? You're a wolf? You left that out of the many conversations. "Hey Aiya, did I mention the legends are true and I turn into a wolf now?" Oh and by the way, cold ones are real, maybe stay out of the forest, thanks for that dude," The wolf, Paul, rolled his eyes and glared at me and I can almost feel him calling me a hypocrite about keeping secrets.

The wolf, or I guess Paul walks behind some bushes before coming out as human Paul a few seconds later. He's looking at his feet and the second he looks up, his eyes meet mine, fear was evident.

"Are you going to say anything?" I said snapping at him. My defense mechanism was anger, all the fear washing away replacing it was the anger I felt earlier, "Whatever, not like I am not used to people not giving me answers,".

I said as I stepped around him, I heard him following me as I made my way to the house, about five silent minutes later, I was fuming.

I sit on the steps and take a deep breath as Paul avoids looking at me shuffling his feet.

"Spit it out Paul," I said rolling my eyes at my childhood best friend. Paul just shrugs.

"You are the only person that took it as well as you did out of all the im—girlfriends. Not that you're my girlfriend well you are, you're my best friend that is a girl," Paul says in a rush and I just look at him waiting for him to stop blurting things out. He takes a deep breath and looks at me now, "Are you afraid of me? I'd never hurt you Aiyana,".

I look at him for a moment to process this information. My best friend turns into a wolf, no big deal right? I mean he was so gentle with me last night, he just saved me from a leech, he'd never hurt me, right? I hope not.

"Nah, it's pretty wild though," I said and he smiled brightly at me taking a seat next to me instantly turning into the old Paul.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I couldn't. That's why I left earlier, I didn't want to phase around you and you get hurt," Paul said.

"Why did you have to phase?" I asked suddenly curious, he looked away for a minute. I racked my brain trying to remember the legends and the phasing part of it.

"Nothing, just freaked out a bit," Paul said looking over at me and suddenly nervous Paul was back.

"What?" I ask suddenly insane confused. What freaked him out? Popcorn? My face? Was I that ugly now?

"Nothing you did, you're beautiful," Paul said quickly as if he could read my mind. I shrug my shoulders letting it go.

"Who else?" I ask suddenly curious that all my childhood friends are now wolves.

"Well uh—Sam was first, it was when you were in San Francisco that he started showing signs and Billy offered him a job up here knowing he would phase any minute, then me, then Jared, who you saw with Sam earlier," Paul said.

"How'd you know I saw Sam?" I asked Paul. He looks over at me then back at his feet.

"When we are in wolf form, we can see each other thoughts, to help us fight vampires," Paul said and I shuttered when I heard vampire and Paul immediately takes notice, "I shouldn't have left you, I'm sorry Aiyana, he will never hurt you, I promise,". I shrug my shoulders again and just stare out into the woods.

"Leah and Seth," I go to cut him off again but he just glares at me. I shrink back and make a carry-on motion, "Leah is the first female shifter in history, it happened after Harry passed away a couple months ago, then Jacob, Embry and Quil should phase soon,".

I just sit there a moment, processing the information, when a large black wolfs comes into the clearing of Paul's house growling.

"Oh look, second family reunion of the day, go inside Aiya, I don't want you to get hurt," Paul makes a move to go face the angry wolf and my hand instantly goes to his arm. Fear running threw me and I hold on to his arm with all my strength.

"Don't leave, please," I whisper releasing my grip on him. The black wolf whines and I look at it as it drops on it's belly and sets his head on the ground.

"Baby, it's fine, it's just Sam," Paul tried to reassure me but I just shake my head and don't let go. Paul looks over at Sam and like Paul did earlier run into the trees coming back human.

Paul takes a seat next to me, "Yeah, he's about to chew my ass out I wasn't supposed to tell you everything without someone else here,". I looked at him confused but before I can question him Sam starts yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking Paul? What if she got hurt? What if she didn't react well?" Sam screaming reminded me of our father and I suddenly needed to be far away but as if Paul sensed it he pulled me into him wrapping his arm around me.

"Stop yelling, you're scaring her," Paul said back in a typical Paul fashion. He's always had a temper but never around me, I always saw a Paul that no one else but Kate saw.

I, on the other hand, was known for having a smart mouth and a temper but that changed when we moved, I became quiet, leaving most of myself here, I became this completely different person.

Sam looked down at me and backed up, "I didn't leave you because I wanted too Aiyana, I had too,". I was not expecting this to be turned on me and Paul immediately stood up standing in front of me.

"Not today all mighty alpha, go home," Paul said as he started shaking. Sam stared him down, but I reached out to grip Paul's hand hoping to calm him down. Instead this made Sam shake more but Paul seemed to calm instantly. Sam just turned into the forest and ran.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know he was going to show up," Paul said to me and then grabbed my hand pulling me up and leading me into the house.

"Does your mom know?" I asked suddenly, Paul could never keep a secret from his mom growing up, one of the many reasons I got in trouble so much as a kid.

"Yeah," Paul said before dropping on the couch pulling me into his lap. I was so confused; Paul was never affectionate growing up so what gives now?

I look up at him from my place on his lap and he looks down, his face showing concern, but I just looked at him.

"I haven't felt this safe in 4 years," I said with a slight smile on my face but then continued, "But if he finds me, he will kill me and I'm so scared he'll hurt you, I have to run Paul,".

He started shaking like a blur and I reach out to touch the side of his face, he pulls me in closer and rests his head on top of mine. Eventually his shakes calm but his grip doesn't.

"You're never leaving me ever again Aiyana, I can protect you, all the guys and me, plus Leah," Paul says and I remove myself from his grip. His face looks pained as I stand in front of him. I needed to get away from him if I was going to say what I needed to say.

"I shouldn't need you guys against my dad, I turned into this completely different person when I moved. Shy and quiet, never making a disturbance or being an altercation. I was so scared, so afraid one day he was going to kill me, all I wanted was to come home and be safe, with you and even with Sam," I took a breath sitting on the coffee table in front of him, "I refuse to be that girl anymore Paul. I refuse to be the damsel in distress, you can't keep treating me like I am going to break every second. I got the shit beat out of me nearly every day for four years but feeling you be so different with me, it hurts even worse, stop acting like you care about me like that and stop being affectionate, you never felt this way before, so why now?"

I take a chance to look at him and he was staring at the wall, shaking with a scowl that would send most people running away but I just reached out to touch his face and turn him to look at me.

"I am not broken and I am not weak, I just believed him when he said I was the reason everyone left, why mom died, why Sam came back here, but he was wrong, it wasn't me, it was him," Paul was shaking even worse now but I continued, "You're my best friend, please stop treating me like I am not the same person, stop treating me like I'm some charity case,".

"You're not," Paul snapped, and I pulled my hand back as if he burned me. My eyebrows burrowed and I sent him a questioning look, "You're stronger now and more beautiful than ever,".

I just stared at him and he got up suddenly, I stared at the spot where he was just sitting now not even flinching when I heard the screen door shut, again. I stand up almost as if I am on auto pilot going up the stairs and laying down. The events of today catching up to me as the tears come rushing out, everything catching up to me. I don't get out of bed for the rest of the day, Kate offers to bring me food but I can't bring myself to eat.

What if my big mouth pushed away the one good thing I had? Paul will come, back won't he? I needed a distraction.

I looked at my phone seeing the text messages I had missed in the past 24 hours. Some from friends at home wondering where I was on the last day of school, others from Leah and one surprisingly from Sam.

I read threw them before hesitantly listening to the voicemail Sam left,

_Hey Aiya, happy birthday little sis. I doubt you're going to listen to this but if you do know I love and miss you so much. You are always welcome here and today is your chance at freedom, use it. You're so much stronger than you think. Emily says happy birthday, she's my girlfriend. I want you to meet her, I want you to be apart of my family again and I swear if I have to listen to Paul complain one more time that you aren't here then I might go crazy. I can't wait to tell you everything, please call me back. Please Aiya. I love you, bye._

The soft click made me realize the tears were again running down my face. I could hear the pain in my big brother's voice and was suddenly out of bed throwing my shoes on over the baggy sweats I stole from Paul; I grabbed the hoodie from earlier pulling it over my t-shirt.

I quietly walked out of house hoping not to wake up Kate, I look around and realize just how dark it was, Paul would kill me if he knew I had left the house. I shrugged to myself making my way to the car, I decide against it, it would wake up Kate and a motherly lecture is not what I needed.

It was probably a 8 minute walk to Sam's from here so I walk with my head down, hearing the leaves rumble I snap my head up to see Paul's wolf staring me down with anger in his eyes. I just keep walking and the wolf snapped at me before turning back into the trees and soon I see Paul coming out of the woods.

"What the fuck were you thinking Aiya? It's past ten already, it's too dark for you to be out here alone!" Paul yelled at me, I wasn't afraid of him angry though, I don't know why.

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking, he grabbed my hand and spun me around, "Aiya!" Paul screamed this time a lot closer to my face. You know what, fuck him.

"Why do you even care Paul? All I asked was for you not to leave me for today and you disappeared TWICE," I snapped back and he had pain in his eyes but that was quickly clouded by anger, "I opened up to you and you LEFT me, again,".

"Because you're my best friend and I would die if I lost you, are you so stupid that you don't know how dangerous the woods around here are? Was today not enough for you to realize that I can't have anything happen to you?" He said in such a calm voice but it hurt as if he was yelling.

"You think I'm stupid? I'm so sorry I am just the same stupid ignorant and naïve little girl that left four years, I already told you I wasn't so fuck off," I said suddenly ignoring every other part of that speech. Paul just let me go and walked back to the woods shaking fiercely. When we were younger, we often got into screaming matches so why was it hurting so bad this time he walked away? I shook my head rubbing my eyes and hoping the tears go away.

About 3 minutes later, I walk up to the old house I grew up in, there was a light on and laughter coming from the kitchen. I hesitantly knocked and all sound went deathly silent as loud foot steps came to the door.

Jared answered the door, he looked at me for a second before stepping away and allowing me to walk past him into the living room. Sam sat on the sofa with a female on his lap, she was beautiful. There was a girl I recognized from school, Kim here and Jacob and Embry sat on the floor.

"Aiya!" Jacob yelped and got up to his feet quickly to come hug me, I smiled and laugh as he twirls me around, "I missed you, no one can stand up to Sam like you can,". I laugh and was passed to another warm set of arms, Embry.

"Hi bry!" I said squealing as he picked me up. I was set on my feet and very aware of the large man behind me, Emily I am assuming stood next to us with a huge smile.

"Hi Aiyana, I'm Emily, Sam's girlfriend," I smile brightly and pull her in for a hug which she returns.

"Sorry you got stuck with him," I said with a smirk. The other guys laughed, and Emily just winked back at me,

"So you know about imprinting? Paul came clean?" Jared asked and I looked over at him and nodded. Although, I had no idea what the fuck that was. Paul was lying to me about something? Well, we really didn't get a chance to talk before he stormed out after my little confession.

"Aiy," Sam whispered looking at his feet. I turned around to him and nudged his shoulder he snapped his eyes up to me.

"Samuel, we should talk," I said sternly and suddenly everyone around me dispersed knowing the screaming match was about to happen. Sam nodded his head and motioned for the front door, I followed him out sitting on the old rocking chair, that belonged to our mom.

"Aiya, I wouldn't have left you if I had a choice," Sam said suddenly, and I had to rack my brain for anything.

"You didn't even phase back in San Fran, you left because Billy offered you a job," I said keeping my calm. Sam shook his head at me.

"No, I got a call from Billy and it was when I was really sick that one day, he told me about the legends and told me I was going to phase soon, so I left," Sam said leaning against the rail in front of me.

"You still left me there Sam, I got my ass kicked every single day when you left, if you can't tell by my face it just kept getting worse," I growled out at him. Sam just looked at me the anger building in his eyes.

"Don't you think I realize that Aiyana? Don't you think it killed me when Paul barley 16 showed up and started screaming at me because I left you there and he started beating you up? I TRIED to call you, get you to come here, run away but you never fucking answered me. None of the cards on your birthday or Christmas, or phone calls or texts, you said you HATED me," Sam said his voice raising with every word.

"You left and you never came back, you can try all you want to make me feel guilty but all I wished for every birthday was that you would come back and get me, you never did. He almost killed me Sam, if I didn't leave yesterday, I would have died, where were you? Hiding behind a cell phone? Or a written letter? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU SAM?" I screamed at him suddenly on my feet yelling at him and his anger dropped from his face and he looked pained.

"I'm so sorry, please don't shut me out again Aiya, I knew I'd kill him if I went to that house again. I was so selfish, then people started phasing and I couldn't leave," Sam pleaded with me. None of this making me feel better, none of this was making the hurt go away.

"What's imprinting?" I asked as my mind wandered to Paul. I heard a loud smack from inside the house and some yell, 'Paul is going to kill you'.

Sam sighed glaring at the door then turning back to me, "Paul should be the one to tell you, how'd you get here?".

"I walked," I said absentmindly, soon as the words left my mouth Sam was shaking in blurs.

"He let you walk through the forest late at night after what happened today? You walked through the forest late at night after what happened today?" Sam growled out. Oh, shit.

I took a step back and he took one towards me, "God damn it Sam, you're scaring her again!" I heard Paul yell as he comes out of the forest in his cutoff jean shorts.

Sam shook and leaped over the rail and ran towards Paul phasing mid way and Paul shredded his clothes too phasing into his beautiful grey wolf. They were growling and snapping at each other when Jared and Jacob ran out to run in between them.

Embry and Emily came running for me as I just stood there staring. Embry wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. Emily just laid her hands softly on my arm whispering soothing words.

"Come on Aiya, let's go inside, the boys will figure it out themselves," Emily said grabbing my hand. I let her lead me inside and we sat at the kitchen table.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked curiously as Emily went to go grab a cup and filled it with coffee before setting it in front of me. I smiled my thanks.

"You, Paul never forgave Sam for leaving you and when Paul phased, he went to go get you but Sam ordered him not too," Emily said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Did Sam not want me here?" I asked. That would be the only reason he would tell Paul not to come. Paul wanted to come, my savior.

"No, it's not that, he thought it would be less dangerous for you with your dad than it would be around all the wolves," Emily said rolling her eyes before muttering something under her breath.

"So, what's imprinting?" I try again asking Emily who just looked at me deciding whether to tell me. She takes a deep breath and starts speaking.

"It's when a wolf finds their other half, it's when they see you, they're whole world revolves around keeping that one girl safe. You gravitate towards each other without having to think about it. They will be whatever you want, a brother, a friend or a lover. When they find this other person, it balances their wolf out," She says smiling, probably thinking about Sam.

"So, you and Sam?" I ask with a slight smile. She shakes her head yes. Then motions over to Kim who was sleeping on the couch.

"Her and Jared," Emily said with a slight smile. Then the boys all walked in, Paul immediately coming over to me kissing my head before sitting next to me and eating a muffin that on the table.

I looked at Emily questioningly and looked back to Paul that was eating a muffin in his own world as his hand rested on the small of my back. I looked back at Emily who was just smiling at me but refused to deny or confirm anything with a shrug.

I guess our argument was long forgotten and just smirked, "I'm sorry for walking around late at night," I whispered to him and he just smiles before placing a kiss on my cheek and grabbed another muffin.

"Pig," I muttered and looked away as Paul was rolling his eyes. He held up a piece for me and I took it and placed it in my mouth.

"Holy shit Emily, these are so good," I said reaching for the rest of Paul's muffin as he growled at me. I smacked his head and he just pouted. Emily was just laughing at us when Jared made a whipping noise.

I looked over at Jared and winked causing everyone to laugh except Paul because he didn't know what I did from the other side of me.

Paul's phone started ringing and he looked down at it before looking up at me, "I'm assuming you didn't tell mom that you left?". My eyes went wide as I pulled him up with me and ran out the door yelling my goodbyes. There was laughter from behind us as Paul follows behind me not letting go of my hand.

"She's going to kill you," Paul said in a song-singing voice. I rolled my eyes before look up at him.

"Not if I tell her you abandoned me twice today," I replied in the same tone. He stopped suddenly and looked down at me.

"You wouldn't," He said seriously knowing it would immediately turn the wrath of Kate on to him.

"Oh I would," I giggled before continuing to walk letting go of his hand. He took a few quick steps and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We went up to the house and the living room lights was on, oh we are so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay first, I would like to apologize for not updating in a timely matter. I could give you all the reasons but basically it's just life. Well that and I realized I messed up the story line and had a lot of rewriting to do for this to actually flow. So that what we're going to do, go with the flow (I hate myself for that joke too). Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just own Aiyana**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_Previously:_

_"She's going to kill you," Paul said in a song-singing voice. I rolled my eyes before look up at him._

_"Not if I tell her you abandoned me twice today," I replied in the same tone. He stopped suddenly and looked down at me._

_"You wouldn't," He said seriously knowing it would immediately turn the wrath of Kate on to him._

_"Oh I would," I giggled before continuing to walk letting go of his hand. He took a few quick steps and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We went up to the house and the living room lights was on, oh we are so screwed._

_….._

"You go first," Paul said from his spot next to me at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, you" I replied back.

"No, C'mon Aiya go first," He said as he whined.

"It's your mom," I shrugged, and he looked at me and glared.

"She's yours too," Paul snapped back.

"Just go Paul," I said sighing.

"No Aiyana, you go," He said back.

Between our banter neither of us realized the door had opened and Kate sat there with her arms folded and a small smirk on her face. I shrunk back in fear pushing Paul forward.

"Both of you, inside now. Couch," Kate snapped and we both hurried in sitting on opposite sides of the couch, with our arms crossed looking at our laps. You'd think we were 12 again with how scared we were of Paul's mom.

"Aiyana Uley, how fucking dare you leave this house without leaving a note when you showed up battered and bruised less than 24 hours ago?" She asked in her famous 'you're fucked' voice.

"I'm sorry, I just went to Sam's, Paul left me twice today with no warning and I just felt alone," I said looking intently at my lap.

"PAUL LAHOTE? YOU LEFT HER? I GAVE YOU THE DAY OFF OF SCHOOL SO YOU WOULD STAY WITH HER? OH! YOU'RE SO DEAD," Kate screamed and I smirked at him as he glared at me from the corner of his eye. I didn't notice her attention was on me again until I looked at her and saw her face fuming. Oh shit.

"What's so funny Aiyana? You know those things that go bump in the night? I was so scared when you were gone thinking you were dead," Kate said a little softer than Paul, but I shrank even more back into the couch if possible.

This time Paul was smirking at me as I glared back. Kate let out a frustrated sigh at us.

"Paul, you were supposed to be off Patrol today, where were you?" Kate asked in a calmer voice.

"Hiding like a coward," I muttered, and Paul snapped his head to me and rolled his eyes before shrugging, wrong move buddy.

Kate grabbed his ear and he winced before grunting out, "I was hiding from Aiyana,".

Kate let out another breathe before stepping back and looking at both of us, "You guys are seriously the same exact children that sat on this couch 5 years ago, when you get married, I will be adding this to my speech,". Both of looked at her wide eyed as she smirked and started walking towards the steps.

"No funny business goodnight, oh and Aiya, a text or a note next time got it?" She said stopping midway and I let out a soft 'yes ma'am,'. She turned back to the stairs shutting the door. I looked over and Paul at the same time he looked at me and we started laughing.

"Oh my god, she can shame us even as adults," I said between laughter. Paul just nodded and the smiles set brightly on our faces.

"Let's go to bed, I have my last day of school tomorrow, you can go hang out with Emily," he said holding his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and let him lead me up the stairs. I went to go to my room and he just continued to pull me to his room.

I pulled off his hoodie before letting my T-shirt fall around my body pulling off the way to big sweats and climbing into his bed where he had stripped down just to his boxers.

"We need to talk about you stealing my clothes, you're going to be doing my laundry if you keep taking the only things I have clean," He threatened as we just lay there face to face. I smirk a little bit rolling my eyes.

"I bet you 50 bucks, your mom still does your laundry," I said, and he just shrugged.

"Not the point," he said with his half smile he has always saved for me. I just laughed at him.

"So tell me about San Francisco," he said and my eyes widened a little bit shaking my head no, he sighs and reaches for my hand, "Not him, your friends, school, activities,".

"Well you know I had two best friends, Paisley and Sarah, you met them on FaceTime once. I was also really close to this guy Jordan, he was the only one that almost found out about my dad, but I lied. I worked as a waitress at this small diner near the beach, I loved it, it was a little mom and pop shop and it reminded me of Sue's. What about you Mr. Player?" I asked as he listened intently to all of the things I was telling him.

"You know most of it, I phased when I was 16. So, I really just hung out with the guys, I had a few girlfriends but none of them stuck," Paul said as he looked at me. I could tell what the emotions were in his eyes, "Any boyfriends?" he asked with a curious tone.

"Well I told you about Justin," Paul nodded his head, "Then I guess I was kind of dating this one guy, but he just wasn't right for me,". I said with a shrug thinking of them. Neither one of them made me feel like Paul does.

"So, you haven't imprinted?" Paul just shrugged and made a 'I don't know' grunt. My heart broke, he hadn't imprinted on me. All the hope and dreams I had when Emily said that died and crashed to the ground. Paul looked at me worried when I sniffled but I just turned around and laid the other way begging for the tears to stop.

"Aiyana, what's wrong baby? Please talk to me," Paul said with a pained voice. I could feel his body heat against my back as he propped himself on his elbow and towered over me.

I just shake my head, what did he want me to say? Oh I have been in love with you all my life and now my heart was just shattered.

"Aiyana, please look at me," Paul asked again in almost a whine. I took a deep shaky breath and looked at him.

"Why are you crying?" he said as he wiped the tears away from my face. I just shrugged and went to turn back around but he flipped me so I was laying on top of him, it hurt every part of my battered and bruised body but I didn't focus on that as I felt his body heat touch me everywhere.

"I just—I don't know, I thought maybe you did, I don't know it's stupid. I'm stupid, you're right about that," I said shaking my head as I avoided his eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked worry and confusion etched on his face. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Aiyana, I just-I don't- I just don't know if I feel any different. I already was so in love with you that it hurt," Paul said, and my head snapped up looking at him the eyes as he continued, "I didn't need the imprint to tell me that you're the one for me,". I searched his face for any sign that he was lying, there was none.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked Paul as I looked at him. He just looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking at me.

"I didn't want you to be a part of this life, I wanted you to get out of your dad's house and find someone who can give you everything you could ever want, I wanted more for you than I could ever give you, I thought having you as my best friend would be enough, but now that you're in my arms I can't imagine ever losing you," Paul said looking at the ceiling, "I don't want you to be forced into being with me,". He said painfully. I looked down at his perfect lips and pressed mine down and he grabbed my face gently and deepened the kiss before breaking away lightly pressing his face down on mine.

"It's always been you," I whispered as I kissed his cheek before sliding off of his resting my face against his chest, "You deserve better than me though," I said so quietly not knowing if he would even hear me.

"You are beautiful Aiya, so strong and fearless, so absolutely brave. Those perfect emerald green eyes, your amazing golden skin and beautiful long brown hair. That monster didn't take anything away from you. You are still the beautiful girl I have been best friends with my whole life. Your laugh still brightens up a room, you're still a fire cracker and you still aren't afraid of the two scariest wolves in the pack. You are fierce and a force to be reckoned with. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how loved you are baby," Paul said with such a strong voice that I felt every wall I've ever built fall down. Nothing could ever hurt me with Paul here, he was my savior. My whole life, my favorite person in the whole world.

I fell asleep listening to his heart beat and with my heart so full. I woke up the next morning to the bed cold, I groaned and reached out feeling paper on the place Paul was so soon ago.

Rubbing my eyes I sit up and read it:

_Aiya,_

_ MY perfect girl, I love you. I had to get to school before Mom took a bat to my head. Go to Emily's. Please take your truck, I checked the engine this morning and filled your oil, it was running low. _

_See you soon Baby,_

_Pauly_

_p.s. if you tell any of the guys or even Leah about how sweet I am towards you, I will deny all of it. _

I smiled at the nickname I tortured him with throughout our childhood and yawned.

I go to brush my teeth and wash my face, I applied a little bit of make up to cover the fading bruise and some mascara before going into my room and pulling out some light washed skinny jeans that were ripped in a lot of places down my legs. I pulled out a white flowing top shoving the front into my jeans and pulling on my combat boots before adding a dark green windbreaker over me.

Looking in the mirror I threw my long hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and shrugged looking in the mirror. I grabbed the note from Paul slipping it in my sketch book placing it in my shoulder bag. I grabbed my truck keys and went outside to my truck. I got in and looked over at my passenger seat seeing another note, I smiled brightly grabbing it and unfolding it:

_Wow you actually listened, I am so proud of you. _I rolled my eyes before continuing to read.

_Stop rolling your eyes, I told mom we would have dinner at Emily's because I have patrol after school for a couple hours. _

_ I love you beautiful. _

_ P.S. I was serious, I have a reputation to protect. _

My head snapped up as a I caught a glimpse of Grey in the trees and just rolled my eyes again with a bright smile on my face. I turned over the truck and backed out of the drive and on to the road. I made the quick trip to Emily and Sam's before getting out I see my old best friend on the stairs.

"Hey Aiya," Leah said with a smirk and stood up to hug me. I hugged her back, "Surprised you haven't ran for the hills with Paul's sappiness,". I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I missed you so much Lee," I said as I looked at her with a smile. She took my hand leading me away from the house, I stopped.

"Oh c'mon, I want to take you somewhere, Emily will be here when you get back," I looked back at the house to see Emily waving before she turned away from the window. I shrugged and followed Leah.

After about 10 minutes I started to complain and was not getting a piggy back from Leah who was laughing as I kept telling her to charge the trees.

"Shut up Aiyana, I will drop your ass," She said rolling her eyes with a smile. She dropped me anyways as we walked out of the trees. We were at the cliffs, our spot growing up. I smile brightly at her taking a seat and pulling my bag out from next to me. I had packed two granola bars and handed one to Leah.

"Thanks, I'm starving after carrying your ass all the way here," She said as if she was in pain. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Our laughter died off as we both just stared out into the ocean.

"I'm sorry Aiyana, I wanted to go get you so bad, when Sam came back without you I was so pissed," Leah said glancing at me. I just grabbed her hand.

"It's not your fault Lee, I know you would if you could," I said the anger about Sam coming back and I was suddenly pissed again.

"Hey, Aiya. Calm down," Leah said grabbing me forcing me to look at her. I took a few deep breaths and nodded towards her.

"I'm sorry about Emily and Sam," I said softly. Leah turned to me and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, I mean it's not, still hurts like a bitch, but I knew Sam wasn't right for me," Leah said with a sigh.

"Paul tells me all the guys think you're some heartless bitch," I said laughing and she just rolled her eyes.

"You try having them in your head all the time, it makes me want to destroy all of them," Leah said with a smile. I nodded my head.

"No thanks, I can barley stand my brother, I don't need him in my head," I said with a shudder causing Leah to agree.

We sat there for hours, catching up, before Leah said she had to go because she was on Patrol soon. We walk back still laughing and catching up and walk into the clearing where Sam's house was. Paul sat on the stairs zoning out before standing up and meeting me halfway grabbing my hand. Leah pulled me towards her.

"Hey this is my time, you have your own," Leah said laughing and pulled me towards the house while Paul just rolled his eyes. Leah hugged me again before waving good bye as she went into the trees.

"Now do I get my beautiful girl?" Paul asked me from his spot next to me on the porch. I just shrug and stare at him. He rolls his eyes before picking me up and I squeal. He sets me on the balcony ledge and steps between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"How was your last day of high school?" Paul just shrugged and I laugh, my boy was never a fan of school.

"When's your graduation?" Paul asks suddenly and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Aiyana, you need to go, aren't you like 3rd in your class?" Paul said seriously. I don't want to go back there ever again.

"No, I'm not going," I snapped and he just turned his stare to a glare.

"You need to go, baby you'll regret it," he said still glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes dropping my hands from his neck and leaning away looking towards the trees to my left.

"Don't 'baby' me. I am not going and that's that, don't you have patrol?" I snapped back to him before dropping to the ground and pushing him away from me before walking to the house. Emily was in the kitchen cooking and gave me a bright smile but suddenly my anxiety was running 100s.

What if he gets hurt and doesn't come back? I turn around suddenly and Paul was standing there looking at me before he sighed walking over to me pulling me into his arms.

"I'll see you later, Aiyana, I love you," he said with a calm voice, but I could still tell he was angry, so was I. He leaned down and kissed my forehead on the side the cut wasn't on as he turned and walked away. Stupid wolf, stupid arrogant I know better than you, wolf.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked as I walked into the kitchen. I shrug.

"He's an idiot, do you need any help?" I asked as Emily began to cut vegetables.

"Yeah, can you cut these for me? I need to work on prepping the roast," Emily asked and I made my way to the chopping board.

The next few hours went by in a breeze as Emily and I got to know each other laughing as we share stories of the boys. The back door slammed, and I looked back to see Paul standing there looking at his feet.

"Hey babe, wanna go get the rest of the guys and tell them dinner is almost done?" I asked and he looked up at me and smiled and then went to run back outside. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics.

"Better get some food before they all run in here," Emily said as I was already making a plate.

"Oh trust me, even before Wolf Sam and Paul I learned that lesson," I said laughing looking at the food that could feed a small army.

I take a seat at the table with Emily as a stampede of men come in, Sam walks straight to Emily kissing her scars then her mouth before shoving the younger boys out of the way.

Paul came out of the kitchen first and sat next to me pulling my chair closer to him kissing the side of my head before digging into his food.

"So Aiyana, are you staying for good?" Jared asked and I looked at him and nodded my head yes.

"It's home," I said shrugging. He smiled brightly at my answer and so did Sam. I refused to look at Sam though, only seeing him at the corner of my eye. Paul's hand came to grip my thigh bringing me comfort as if he could tell I was slightly uncomfortable.

I looked over at him and he was still shoving food into his face. He raises his fork to my mouth and I eat it as he smiles. It's not the sweet half smile though, it's the one I loathed growing up whenever he beat me at something. I feel my eyes squint at him, trying to figure out his motives.

Jacob just started laughing and my eyes shot to him who just shrugged, and I looked at Embry who was avoiding my eye contact. What the hell?

"I'm still not going," I whispered in his ear. If that is what he's all smiles about he should know that I am in fact not going.

* * *

**Okay sooooo, it's going to get pretty dark for Aiyana the next chapter. Trauma and abuse doesn't just go away. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight nor the wolves. Just Aiyana. **

* * *

Paul and I did not talk for the rest of the time at Emily's which didn't go unnoticed by the boys, but they thought better than to mention it. I started to feel my energy deteriorate as we all sat around watching movies.

Paul was sitting next to me laughing at something that was on TV but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to the comedy that Jared had chosen. I don't know how much time had passed but as if in autopilot I wrapped myself around Paul's arm as if I needed the security of him to hold me to earth. He responds immediately resting his hand on my thigh and kissing the top of my head.

The familiar warm feeling in my stomach absent as Paul rubs circles on my thigh. My gaze snaps to Sam as I feel his eyes on me, he looks concerned and when he meets my eyes his brows furrow more if even that was even possible. I wonder what he saw in my eyes that made him react like that, but my attention is brought to my phone ringing on the table.

I quickly stand up and make my way over to see Kate calling. The second I answer without having any time to say hello she starts speaking,

'_Aiyana, come home and bring my son with you'-Kate_

_ 'Is everything okay?' -Aiyana_

_ 'yes, everything is fine. See you in 10,' -Kate _

Then she hung up before I could get another word out. I look back to see Paul standing up and grabbing his hoodie.

The boys were snickering as Emily smiling at me, I tried to return the gesture, but I am sure it didn't look right. I wave goodbye to everyone before heading for the door. Paul follows close behind and I get in the passenger seat throwing him my keys. We don't speak but I can see him peeking at me from the corner of his eye every so often.

The short drive passes quickly and once we reach a stop, I am out of the car before he even shuts off the engine.

"Aiyana wait!" Paul shouts after me and my legs won't walk fast enough before his long legs catch up to me and he grabs my arm. I don't mean too, but I flinch back, and he immediately drops my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," I say quickly hoping to erase that horrible expression on his face that makes my heart hurt.

He just looks down at his feet his arms limp by his side. I plead with my eyes for him to look at me but his face stays studying the ground.

"Paul," I whisper softly, and he just shakes his head. Painfully slow he holds out his hand for me. I walk right past it and throw my arms around his torso hugging on for dear life.

He responds slowly before I feel him hug me back just as tight, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?".

That was it, the question I was dreading. Is it everything catching up with me? Is it the fact I just learned vampires and werewolves exist? Is it that a vampire is hunting me now? Is it the fact for everyday for five years I got told the worst things and hurt in the worst ways?

"I don't know," I say as I pull back slightly looking up at him. His eyes soft but his forehead is creased in worry. I feel the tears start to well up and his face goes full panic.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that, please don't cry, it hurts Aiya," Paul whines as he tried to hold me tighter. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that it felt like he was the only that was holding me to the earth. My own personal gravity, my best friend, the love of my life but I couldn't I just cry harder. I felt myself gasping for breath and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Aiayana breathe baby, calm down. It's over, you're safe, you're mine and I will never let anything hurt you," Paul said as he now held on to my shoulders looking into my eyes trying to read anything he possibly could.

I felt hands on my face next and the warmth was replaced with colder hands but still comforting.

"Aiyana baby girl, with me. Ready? In. Out. In. Out," Kate said holding my face I tried to do as she said the best I could and the blood was no longer pumping in my ears, "Good job baby, that's good. Just breathe,". I close my eyes and focus on breathing feeling Paul behind me rubbing small circles on my back and the only mother I had ever known was standing in front of me.

Slowly but surely, I open my eyes and I felt completely and utterly embarrassed for everything that just happened.

As if he knew exactly what I was feeling Paul whispered softly in my ear, "It's okay. No one here is judging you, we understand,".

"I am going to go lay down," I mumble tearing myself from their grasps and up the porch in a blink of an eye.

I don't sleep. I barley remember to breathe as I lay there and stare at the ceiling. I felt as if I had this cloud over me, absolutely numb to everything.

Paul and Kate took turns peeking their heads in, I closed my eyes whenever I heard their footsteps to avoid the confrontation I knew was coming.

I sit up slowly looking at the clock on the bedside 9pm. I had been laying here for 3 hours and it felt like no time at all. I don't even remember what I was thinking about, almost like it was a trance but that seems to be the thing for me today.

I see something across my room poking out from behind the shelf and immediately recognize the peach colored book, my old journal. I was surprised it hadn't moved since I left here when I was around 13. I slowly tip toe over to the shelf to pull it out hoping not to alarm the others that I was awake although once I thought about it I knew Paul would easily hear me.

_May 23__rd__, 2010 _

_Dear mommy, _

_Today is the day. I will tell him how I feel in the card I wrote for his birthday. Ugh. No I will not. I can't because what if he doesn't like me like I like him? _

_Whatever. I will find someone some day, I am only 10, right? I miss you. I hope you're still watching over me. _

_Love your favorite daughter, _

_Aiya_

_May 24__th__, 2010_

_Dear mommy, _

_Dad has been drinking a lot lately. Getting really angry at me, today I came home after Paul's birthday party and he told me I am dressed like a hooker. What does that even mean mom?_

_Dad said that I was the reason you were gone, is that true? Did I do something to make you leave? I am sorry if I did. I wish you would come back. _

_Paul loved my gift. I got him a marvel movie set. He loves them. We spent the day at the cliffs with his mom. It our tradition for his birthday. His party is this Saturday and then it will be all the boys and me and Lee. _

_Paul isn't nice when he is around the other boys, do you think he's embarrassed that I am his best friend? He tells the boys it's Jared but he always tells me that it's me. I am so confused. _

_As always momma, I love you. _

_Love, _

_Aiya _

I remember that day very vividly. It started off so good, I wore my nice dress and got up early to go have breakfast with Paul. It was the best day but when I came home my dad was drunk off his ass and when he saw me, I still get the uneasily feeling in my stomach thinking about the look in his eyes.

* * *

_"Where have you been?" He yelled in my face grabbing my arm and yanking me onto the couch. _

_ "It was Paul's birthday today. We went to the cliffs with Mrs. Lahote," I whispered in a small voice staring at my hands in my lap._

_ "No wonder you look like such a hooker. You opening your legs for him?" He slurred glaring down at me on the couch. _

_ "No daddy," I replied not knowing what he was talking about. Opening my legs? I had shorts on underneath my dress, I made sure to sit like a lady. _

_ "Your mother would be so disappointed in you. She should have never died and you know why she did?" He said and the smell of his breath was hitting my face as he now leaned over me. _

_ "Because the bad man ran the red light," I whispered trying not to cry. I knew it would make it worse. _

_ "No you stupid girl, you killed her," he screamed, "You're the reason she is gone,". _

_ I cowered back against the couch not saying anything. I felt so many things running threw my head, why was it my fault? Did I do something?_

* * *

I feel sad for the girl in the book and the girl in my memories. She didn't know what was happening around her, too young to understand grief, too young to understand what alcohol does to your head, too young to understand that it wasn't her fault.

The next two years continued the same way, I'd escape the house any way I could. I'd leave early before he woke up, I joined sports at school and clubs. I tried my best to never get in his way.

My mom, from what I remember and from what I hear, was an amazing woman. I really wish I remembered her. This whole journal that I am holding is full of letters I wrote to her. I just remember wishing she was my guardian angel and would save me from my dad if she knew how bad it was.

Life doesn't work like that though, I lost faith in everything over the past 8 or so years. She never saved me and for that I still feel angry about it, sounds ridiculous doesn't it? Wanting someone to come from the dead and stop your father from using you as a human punching bag seems a bit on the wishful side of things.

I felt so alone, no one really knew what I went through before we moved to San Francisco. I kept wishing my dad would come back instead of this hollow shell. I kept wishing that he would love me and call me his little girl again. I think a little part of me still does, I wish I was enough for him to love.

I hear footsteps come to the door but stop and for a few seconds everything was still. The footsteps retreat and I hear Paul's door open and it was silent again. I follow the noise to Paul's room and by the time I reach his door its cracked open, as if he is hoping I come in.

He is lying on the bed in just shorts staring at the ceiling. I shut the door behind me quietly and his eyes snap towards me in surprise almost. I hesitantly walk towards him. I don't meet his eyes but I can feel them on me studying my every move but all I can focus on is this overwhelming need to be with him.

I slid into the bed and lay down facing him, still a little bit apart but close enough that I can feel his body heat.

It's like in the movies, we are just staring at each other, not saying anything but I know I need to tell him what the hell is going on in my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly breaking eye contact and staring at the dog tags that wore loosely down his chest.

"You didn't do anything wrong Aiyana," Paul said back in a hard voice. Oh great, I just made him mad again.

"I didn't mean to flinch," I said, "I'm not afraid or anything of you Paul,". Paul went to touch my face and pulled back quickly rubbing his own. I sighed meeting his eyes.

"Stop doing that, I can't handle you acting like I am going to break, I told you," I said sternly and he just shrugged.

"What happened?" Paul asked softly moving closer to me so our legs were now touching and reached his hand to rest gently on my hip.

"I don't know," I said sighing taking a deep breath to at least give me time to think, "I felt completely numb and out of it. I felt like I wasn't even here or maybe that I didn't want to be anywhere but in my bed alone,".

Paul didn't say anything immediately he just laid there, I didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Do you think you should talk to someone?" Paul said hesitantly and my eyes immediately snapped to his.

"I'm not crazy, absolutely not," I said pulling back slightly and turning to lay on my back.

"I don't think you're crazy baby girl but you went through something that is worse than most people know, even me," Paul said.

"No Paul, I am fine," I snapped and I think I could feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"No you're not Aiya and that's okay," Paul said pulling my face to turn to him, "I love you, no matter what but I don't know how to help you through this,".

Oh tears, how you haven't been missed. I just looked at him trying to process what he was saying. I couldn't possibly need therapy, I was strong, I could do this by myself, that's what I barged in here saying right?

"I don't want too," I whispered, and I knew I sounded like a child but Paul just smiled his crooked smile.

"Okay," was his response and he leaned in to kiss me. I responded fiercely as our tongues were soon wrestling for dominance.

I whimpered when he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Are you sure you love me?" I asked softly and his eyes snapped open and he stared at me in bewilderment, "I mean, I'm sorry you got stuck with a crazy imprint,".

"Don't Aiyana. You're not crazy. I loved you before the imprint," Paul said as if he was scolding a child. Guess I deserved that, I felt like I was acting like one.

I turned away again and faced the ceiling and before I could stop it the word vomit was coming out, "He started drinking when I was 9 but it got to be every night within the year. He was always so mad at me, he would accuse me of having sex with you and calling me names whenever I was came home saying I was dressed like a whore. I just remember being so scared that he would hurt me but he never really did for those two years,".

"I'll kill him," Paul said growling and I could feel the vibrations coming from him.

"Chill out, I need to tell you this and I can't do it unless you calm down," I said still not looking at him. Eventually I felt the shaking stop and he moved closer to me resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his body around me as much as he could.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't understand what he was saying but I knew if I just sat there and shut up he wouldn't touch me, so I did," I said closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing, "But then when I was 12, I came home from that dance we had in middle school. I remember walking up with you and the lights were off, I silently thanked god he wasn't up waiting for me. Then you left to go back to yours and I went inside. He was sitting there staring at the TV with this blank stare, a bottle next to him, I tried to walk quietly to my room but as I was walking up the steps, he was behind me and grabbed my leg. I fell and smacked my head against the stair, and he dragged me down. I remember not even screaming or crying as he kicked me over and over again. I was praying over and over again that Sam would come home but he was at Leah's for the night. I don't remember what he was saying but I knew it wasn't anything good,".

"I remember that night, you were acting weird the whole walk home. I thought you were just worried about something that happened at the dance," Paul said softly, "You told everyone you fell going up the stairs and then slipped down them. Baby if I would have known, I swear,".

"I told everyone that because the next day I woke up to him crying on my bed. Apologizing for everything and promising to do better. I wanted so bad to believe him and trust him, so I did," I said taking a deep breath grabbing his hand that laid on my stomach, "The only thing that changed was he wouldn't leave bruises. It was a slap that would leave a handprint then be gone in the morning. I was constantly with boys, so an occasion scrap or bruise wasn't uncommon for me,".

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something," Paul asked and I could feel the hurt coming from his voice. I shrugged slightly.

"He told me no one would believe me; I really don't remember much of the abuse during that two years. I think I completely blacked it out because I always had something better to focus on, I don't really remember much until I was 14 and we were moving, I lost you. I lost my shining light and even at 14, I knew nothing good was coming," I said which caused him to hug me tighter.

"I love you so much, you're never going to be alone again," Paul said and it helped but I still was numb, trying not to feel everything I pushed down for the past ten or so years, "I am so sorry I didn't save you,".

"Please don't blame yourself Paul. You couldn't have done anything if you didn't know and I should have told you. I guess in a way I brought this all on myself," I said and immediately I knew I shouldn't have. He jumped up from the bed and turned his back towards me.

Everything was silent except for Paul's heavy breathing. I slowly made my way over to him and sitting back on my feet slowly raised my hand to touch his back. His head snapped back, and his eyes were wild. He stepped out of my reach and started pacing.

"You didn't do ANYTHING to deserve that. You were just a little girl, don't you ever say that again," Paul seethed at me. I knew the anger wasn't directed toward me, but I still felt that pain in my chest.

"Paul," I said, and the pain was growing more and more. I couldn't breathe. My lungs weren't working, and Paul was still pacing trying to calm himself down.

"Paul," I tried again, and I could hear the wheezing in my voice before everything went black.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT believe that therapy is only for crazy people, just needed to clear that up. I think it's wonderful when people get the help they need because it is absolutely okay to need help. Aiyana comes from me, she's just as stubborn, just as independent and deals with pain in a similar way, ignoring it and hoping it goes away. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is one lucky gal. **

**A lot of this has lyrics from "Hold on" by Chord Overstreet. It really is a beautiful song and I think it fits the chapter nicely. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter (well as much as you can). **

* * *

Paul POV (surprise)

How could she possibly think that? This was that sick bastards fault, I hope he even dares to show his face on the rez and I will rip him from limp to limp.

"Paul," I heard her plead with me but I knew I was still to angry to be closer to her. My mind was racing with different ways to kill her father, my girl was hurt for years and I could have stopped it.

"Paul," she said again but something wasn't right. I looked over just in time to see her body go limp.

"Aiyana! I screamed and grabbed her body that was half hanging off the bed, "Baby, wake up. C'mon baby please wake up,".

I rubbed her face in hopes to stir but I got nothing of a response, "Mom!" I screamed loudly grabbing her in my arms.

I ran out of the door into the hallway to see my mom rubbing her eyes, "What Paul?" she asked sleepily before she looked at Aiyana and I saw her face drop.

"We gotta go the hospital, now!" I said frantically. Mom nodded her head and grabbed her rob and slippers before following me down the stairs grabbing her keys to her Ford Focus.

"Get in the back and try and wake her up," Mom instructed, and I complied. I sat with her head in my arm and her strawed out in front of me. I could barely hear her breathing and her heartbeat was faint.

"Aiyana, please wake up," I said softly still rubbing her cheek, "Aiyana! Baby! Please open those beautiful green eyes, please don't leave me," I said louder this time.

Her eyes fluttered and I felt her regain consciousness, "Paul," she whispered.

"I'm here baby," I said smiling down at her. Those beautiful green eyes staring up at me confused.

"Oh thank god. Sam she's awake," I heard my mom say into a phone I didn't even realize she had called him.

"Why are you crying?" She asked so innocently, and I didn't even realize I was until she said it.

"You scared me, that's why," I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly back.

"I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap," She said slowly and softly closing her eyes. No, no, no.

Aiyana's heartbeat was so faint then and her breathing was shallow, "No! Aiyana wake up! Come back, I still need you," I whined.

"Mom hurry!" I yelled and felt her foot push down even more, if possible, on the accelerator.

"Please don't leave me," I pleaded with my gorgeous girl, "I swear to love you all my life. Just hold on baby, I need you,".

"We're almost there keep talking to her," Mom said and I could see the lights for Forks. The hospital was just inside town.

"Baby, remember that time you pushed me off a cliff? Well I forgave you for that, but I can't forgive you if you don't stay with me," I said slightly smiling in hopes she would wake up and defend herself as she always did.

Nothing, no heartbeat, no breaths, she was gone. I felt the worst pain in my chest. We pulled up to the hospital at the exact moment and I practically flew out of the car with her in my arms running into the emergency center.

"Help! Help me! She's not breathing! Please!" I screamed entering the E.R. and immediately a gurney was pushed in front of me that I reluctantly sat her down.

"Her chest is filled with fluid, we need an O.R. now! Page Dr. Stevens! Move!" A nurse was screaming out orders and everything after that was a whirl wind as they pushed her down the hall. I refused to let go of her hand, but a small older woman stopped me when we reached a set of double doors.

"We have to help her hunny, we can't do that with you there, let us help her," The older woman said, and I slowly let go of her hand with a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you so much baby, hold on for me. I need you to come back," I cried into her before I was pulled away from a much stronger force than the nurse. I turned to see Jared there with Kim a few feet away.

"Alright sugar, can you tell me what happened?" The older woman said softly and I just shrugged.

"Paul, they need to know to help her," Jared said and I slid down against the wall.

"She was telling me something and I got mad and then next thing I know she just went limp and fell onto the bed," I said and I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Okay baby, let's go sit in the waiting room. From what I hear, you have quiet the crowd in there growing for her," The older woman said and reached for my hand to pull me up. I stared back at the double doors not wanting to leave because Aiyana wasn't too far.

"You can't do anything in here sugar, let's go," she said a little more demanding and for whatever reason, I listen.

I push myself up ignoring her hand and walk down the hall back to the waiting room. She was right though, the whole pack was there. Sam was pacing, Leah looked like she was about to cry and Emily sat there trying to console her cousin. The rest of the pack was scattered in different places of the waiting room but as soon as they saw me they all jumped to their feet.

Surprising all of us, Leah jumped up and hugged me if I wasn't a werewolf, I would probably have internal bleeding.

"Please tell me she's okay," Leah pleaded and her eyes went wide when she looked into mine.

Thankfully, the older nurse stepped in front of me sensing the tension that they all wanted answers I couldn't give.

"My name is Velma, I am the head the of E.R. Paul said that she was telling him something and he got angry so he stepped away to calm down and suddenly Aiyana went unconscious. When she arrived here she was unconscious with very faint breathing and heart rate. When assessed we quickly found that her lung cavity was filled with fluid. She is in surgery now and I will personally be here every hour with updates but I will not tolerate any loud disturbances," She said and her voice with authority then she turned to me, "Paul honey, I pray she will be okay. If you need anything, tell the secretary to page me,". I nod my head and she smiles softly before turning on her heal back into the main E.R. portion.

God bless Velma because everyone backed off except Leah and Sam. The two people closest to my girl.

Sam looked absolutely shattered and I could understand why, he just got his baby sister back and now look where we were. I know he felt the same as I did, regret we couldn't protect her, angry this is happening and looks to kill for what ever reason this was happening.

Leah on the other hand was just staring at the wall before she walked over to it and slid down. I followed suit, ignoring the many other available chairs and sat next to her on the floor. Surprisingly, Sam sat down on the other side of me.

It felt like days have passed but from the fact I have only seen Velma once, it's only been an hour.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Sam asked softly even though I could hear the venom laced in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders because I just really didn't know. Maybe I did this, she was pleading with me to calm down but I couldn't control my temper.

"This is not because of you Paul," Leah said and continued to stare at the floor in front of her, "You did everything you could for her, there was no way to know,".

My mom walked in at that point with Sue hot on her heels, I guess the whole reservation was taking point in the waiting room. They were holding grocery bags of food and Emily immediately jumped up to help along with Kim.

My whole pack could feel my pain, I knew it. Even happy going Seth was distraught over his second sister being in an operating room. Jared was just staring at Kim with this blank look. The younger pack members helped with the food and my mom came over to me with a plate full of snacks.

"Eat baby," My mom said and I grabbed the plate before handing it straight to Leah who took the bag of pretzels but made no move to open it.

"I need some air," I said and pushed my way past her. I knew under any other circumstances I would be grilled for the move but she just let me go.

I went and sat at one of the picnic tables and realized just how late it was. It had to be around 2 or 3 am. I don't know how long I sat there but I heard someone calling my name.

"Paul! Paul!" Velma called and I waved her down. She was out of breath by the time she got to me.

"Making an old lady run isn't nice young man," She scolded, and I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I went to give everyone an update but when you weren't there, I got worried," She said taking a winded seat next to me, "She's doing better than expected. They removed the fluid from her lungs and found that her rib had been fractured and a piece had been lodged in her lung causing her heart to overwork itself,".

So it was the bastard who did it, I am going to kill him but before I could set off to find him she grabbed my arm.

"No no no, you sit down right now and tell me what that poor girl has gone through," Velma said and yanked me down with a strength that surprised me for a human, let alone and older one.

"Her dad abused her since she was little, they moved to San Francisco when we were 14 and she said it got to be an almost everyday thing. She showed up to my house about a couple days ago battered and bruised and I knew it was him," I said not knowing why I felt so calm around this nurse.

"Oh that asshole! Let me get a piece of his child abusing ass," Velma said seething and I was shocked to say an understatement. Seeing my reaction she rolled her eyes, "I'm old Paul, not dead,".

I had to laugh at that and she sat there with a smile looking out at the night. I relaxed back next to her and she turned to me with a more serious look that had me worried.

"How long have you been together?" She asked and I sighed in relief and shrugged my shoulders.

"A couple days," I said sheepishly, and she snorted. I looked at her question.

"Let me rephrase that, how long have you known each other?" Velma asked and I smiled at the memory of my beautiful imprint.

"She's been my best friend since we were born. Our mom's were really close and got pregnant somehow at the same time, our birthdays are only a couple weeks apart," I said smiling and Velma lit up too.

"So why the hell are you guys just now getting to the fun part? Well, I guess you are young. How long have you been in love with Aiyana?" Velma asked and that's what started a very long conversation that had me in higher spirits talking about my girl.

"Alright, I am going to get an update, they should be about finished now, go eat something. Your momma is worried sick," Velma said and I stood up making my way back into the hospital with her. We see a man in scrubs talking to Sam and my mom and Sam was shaking.

All I heard was, "Do you think the boyfriend could be abusing her? Her trauma is really severe, and he fits the build," come from his mouth.

Before I could say anything Velma marched with anger up to the doctor, "How DARE you? I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed but this boy is absolutely broken with his family surrounding him and you have the audacity to ask something so stupid? Get OUT of my E.R. and you're off my service. Goodbye Schmit," Velma seethed and pointed to the door.

Velma turned back to me and smiled softly before glaring at the boy who stood there in shock.

"Dr. Calhan, please," he tried to reason with her. Doctor? I thought she was a nurse. There was whooping in the room as my pack now all stood next to me and glared at the man.

I bet we did look intimidating and even Sam had stepped back in front of me into the group that glared him down.

Leah went to step forward but my mom stopped her with a look that her just glare back at the man.

Once he finally left, Carlisle stepped into the room and I tensed, everyone did.

"Hello, I assisted on Aiyana surgery to assure there was adequate work done," Velma snorted at the dig against her team, "I was surprised I didn't see you in there Dr. Calhan," Velma just shrugged.

"I had other business to attend too and I have to upmost faith in my trauma team Dr. Cullen, now any update?" Velma said wanting to get to the point.

"Oh yes, you will all be relieved that she made it through fine, a few hiccups but we placed her in a medically induced coma to allow her body to heal before she wakes up," Cullen said.

"Can I see her?" I asked and stepped forward. Cullen and Velma spoke at the same time.

"No," Carlisle said.

"Yes," Velma said.

I looked at Velma as she took the chart from Carlisle and waved for Leah and Sam to come with us. She walked down the hall away from Carlisle who stood shocked.

"You're kind of a badass Velma," I said smiling at her and she winked back. Leah even gave a small chuckle.

We got to the room and before she opened the door, she turned back to us, "She is going to be hooked up to a lot of machines but she is alive and that is all that matters. She is on a ventilator to allow her lungs a chance to heal so you need to prepare yourselves, talk to her, only touch her hands and gently and only three people in the room at a time, got it?" she said and we all nodded muttering yes ma'ams.

She opened the door and my heart fell as I looked at her. I walked forward to her and dragged a chair immediately sitting next to her and grabbing her hand and kissing it softly.

"Talk to her, she can hear you," Velma said to us and Sam stepped forward grabbing her other hand.

"You scare us quiet a scare bug, I am so happy you're going to be okay. We will all be here when you wake up, I love you," He said smiling and I felt the urge to kick everyone out and take her far away where she could never be hurt. My wolf has been trying to claw his way out this whole time, but it was easier when she was away to contain.

"Come back to us soon Aiy, I love you, you're the best sister I could have ever asked for," Leah said from next to me then left the room suddenly. Sam stared after her and frowned. It wasn't personal, we both knew it, it was just hard for her to go through things like this because of losing her dad.

Sam and Velma left shortly after Leah to allow more people to visit for awhile and I just sighed looking at her.

"I couldn't imagine a world with you gone, the joy and the chaos. The demons were made of, I'd be so lost if you left me alone," I said thinking about one of her old favorite songs. She said that lyric reminded her of someone she loved, I just assumed it wasn't me but now I am having second guesses on how oblivious I really was and how much time I had wasted with her.

Aiyana growing up was my absolute best friend. She was always stronger than I was, always standing up for the underdog but as scary as a 10 year old could be, everyone that met her knew she had a heart of gold. She was absolutely perfect, she _is_ absolutely perfect.


End file.
